


I knew you were magical, but not literally

by TiguayTrack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Have I told you that I love witch!Donghyuck?, I guess is teen and up because I kinda like to curse, IDK what more to say, M/M, Makeup lover Haechan, Mark is whipped, NoRenMin is here because I love them and yeah, Witch!Donghyuck, because I really do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiguayTrack/pseuds/TiguayTrack
Summary: Mark is living his life normally. Talking about his crush with his best friend and eating crappy school food, until he sees Donghyuck making a book levitate and stuff gets... Well, different.





	1. o n e

Mark knows he should be paying attention to his math teacher —he got a B in the last test for this reason.— but he really can't take his eyes from the boy sitting some chairs from his (there, right in front of the teacher. Sit he won because of his eccentric image). I mean, who could take their eyes from Lee Donghyuck, the boy who wears all black and makeup and have rainbows on his hair? Not Mark, that's sure.

He was hypnotized by the view of Donghyuck's profile, _God, the sun is making him shine_.

Mark is not a stalker, but somehow he knows where are Donghyuck's moles on his face and neck, and sometimes he wants to kiss each of them. Keep the secret, please, he hasn't told anyone yet (just his best friend, Yukhei).

I could spend hours telling you how the sight of Donghyuck chewing his pen let Mark breathless, but the class is already over and the boy in black is standing up with the speed of light and out of the class room in a blink. Mark stands more slowly and goes to meet Yukhei on the halls. 

They've been friends since forever, and for forever I mean _forever_. Their mothers are friends, and somehow they managed to get pregnant at the same time and give birth in the same year. Mark and Yukhei were most of the time in the same phrase, glued to each other like they were meant to be brothers —until last year, when Yukhei got a boyfriend... an older boyfriend who attends the city college to study art and literature and has a soft voice. It's not like he abandoned Mark, it's just that he loves to spend all the time he can with his _college boyfriend_ because he is really busy all the time.

Mark doesn't feel betrayed either, Yukhei lets him talk all he wants about his imposible and irremediable crush on Donghyuck, I mean _he is totally out of my league! he-he he has all the bad boy image with the piercing and dyed hair, and look at me, Lucas! just look at me, I would throw up my lungs if he just say hi to me. I'm a lost cause._

Yukhei laughs loudly (seriously, is loud) and palms Mark's back, he leaves his arm there. they are walking to the cafeteria, one of the only two times their schedule collides.

While they are in the line Yukhei says "You are not a lost cause and he is not a bad boy."

Mark sighs "I know he is not a bad boy, he just looks like one, but I'm still being a lost cause."

Yukhei fills the silent after that with all that comes to his mind, is mostly about how soft is Jungwoo —but Mark doesn't complains, he laughs at Yukhei's jokes. He sees Donghyuck entering the cafeteria and notices that something is off... he looks taller, Mark looks down at his feets and almost chokes (well, he actually chokes) when he sees that Donghyuck is wearing high heel boots.

"Is official, he wants to kill me!" Mark drinks some water that his friend hand him.

Donghyuck is chuckling at something one of his friends said. He won't do the line to buy food, he always brings his lunch, so he separates from the trio that is always with him and goes to look for an empty table. He pass beside Mark's table and He gets a hint of Donghyuck smell, is sweet and soft, nothing that he knows.

"I'm really fucked."

Yukhei punches him in the arm —not too hard, though. Mark is just overreacting, turning his expression into a mude scream of pain.

"You have to go and talk to him, dude, maybe invite him to eat ice cream or something."

Mark is not even looking at him, he's looking at the rainbow boy eating kimbap. Is like one of those indie movies scenes where a character looks so ethereal and perfect that Mark can even imagine what song would be playing as a soundtrack, all in slow motion, so he can see every movement of his hand puting a revelious hair out of his face. But this is only in Mark's head, if we take a look at Yukhei's point of view we will find a boy with glittery makeup and red nail polish, who is eating messily and joking with friends. Yes, maybe he is pretty, but not as much as Jungwoo.

Let's get back to Mark.

"That would be a very obvious date invitation, I don't want to scare him."

Yukhei snores. "Like someone staring at him 24/7 wouldn't scare him."

Mark get self-conscious about the fact that his eyes are glued to Donghyuck and looks at his food, lifeless in his plate. Yukhei laughs at him.

"Sorry, stop looking like a puppy."

He just roll his eyes and keep on eating.

Later he is walking in the library, touching the books without thinking it, his mind is in other place. How would he go and talk with Donghyuck? what should he say? " _hi, I know you don't have idea of who I am, but would you go out with me?"_ ... no, not that. " _hey there, you look cool."_ ... neither.

Everything he has in mind goes when he sees him, through the space between books, in front of a book shelf, looking at a book that is too high for him, even wearing heels. Mark smiles a little, he looks so cute trying to get that book. Maybe this is how he can go and talk to him —if it wasn't because he is shorter that Donghyuck in heels, so that's a definitive no. Donghyuck stops trying to get the book by getting on his tiptoes and looks around, then he moves his hand and _OH MY FUCKING GOD_ a book gets out of the shelf by it self and lands on his hand. He turns around and gets to see Mark through the space, with his eyes wide open and pale.

"Fuck." is the first thing Donghyuck has ever told directly to Mark —and the last thing Mark listen before he pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. If you have something to say, you should!! So comment. 
> 
> (Btw, did you know that the word "irremediable" is written the same way in English and Spanish? 'Cause I literally just figured out).


	2. t w o

_"_ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ _"_ is an accurate description of what Donghyuck has in his mind on his way home from school. Is all he has in mind when a stranger tries to flirt with him on the subway. Is all he has in his mind while running up the stairs of his apartment building, and is all he has in mind when he opens the door and yells "UNCLE TAEYONG!".

He stops when he sees that in the living room is a men sitting on the sofa. Tarot cards placed in the coffee table in front of him. The man looks up and greets him with a smile.

"Hi, Hyuck, how was school?"

Donghyuck doesn't even try to smile back, the " _fuckfuckfuck_ " mantra replying over and over in his head. He leaves his backpack fall besides the door while closing it.

"Hi, Johnny hyung, am..." He scratch the back of his head nervous, not because the men sitting in his living room (that's normal, it happens a couple times a week), but because of the problem awkward teen sized that he has now. "Where is uncle Taeyong?"

Johnny takes the tarot cards and start shuffling them with an agility that comes from years of practice.

"He is in the grocery store."

"And Jaehyun hyung?"

"With Taeyong."

Donghyuck growls out of frustration. "Crap!"

Another men enters the room, he is holding two glasses with something pink on them.

"Hyuck, hi, I made ice coffee!" The men has black hair and an almost permanent smirk on his face. He rise the glasses to show them. the boy squint... is one of them shining? he shakes the thought off.

Donghyuck takes off his shoes and puts them aside. After that he doesn't know what to do with his hands so he accepts the pink ice coffee (the one that doesn't shine). He sits besides Johnny in the sofa. Johnny is already drinking the pink glimmering thing.

"Ten hyung, why the heck is it pink?"

Ten's smirk gets a devilish tone, he sits in the sofa's arm with his legs crossed. "Yours has food coloring, Johnny's has a little bit of love potion."

"WHAT THE FUCK, TEN!" Yells Johnny, he puts his glass on the coffee table and looks at his boyfriend.

"There's going to be a concert today, but your sister invited us to have dinner at her house."

Johnny sighs. "I know you don't like her, but,  babe, you can't use magic on me to avoid my sister."

Even though Donghyuck still sitting besides them in the sofa, they seem to forget about his presence at all. They don't fight (is hard to fight when a love potion stars making effect), but Johnny manage to tell Ten how done he is going to be when the potion effect is over.

When Taeyong and Jaehyun enter the apartment, they find their nephew sitting in a corner of their sofa while Johnny has his face buried in Ten's neck.

"What the heck is happening here?!" Asks Taeyong. He is a really young men, and you might be wondering why someone with just 24 years old is taking care of a teen.

Well, there's a rule: Lumen raise lumen. And  Taeyong's sister, Donghyuck's mother, has no magic —so when he turned 13 and for the first time his powers awakened, she had to put him in a plane to New York, where Taeyong waited for him.

It wasn't easy for any of them.

Hyuck's mom didn't wanted to let him go, Taeyong was barely getting used to college and Donghyuck didn't wanted to leave Seoul to go to a place where they speak a language that he didn't know, he didn't wanted to leave his mom. But they all had to accept the change, and in the end it wasn't bad at all. Yes, Donghyuck miss his mom, but he goes to Seoul for Christmas and she calls him very often.

And now he has another Lumen as neighbor too, Ten, who is good with potions and kinda dark magic and has a psychic boyfriend that loves tarot.

Jaehyun takes off his shoes and takes the bags that Taeyong is holding.

"Hyuck, what are you drinking?" He asks going to the kitchen and leaving the bags in the small island.

Donghyuck blinks and looks up from the pink coffee in his hands. "Ten said is ice coffee with food coloring, is not that bad, actually."

Taeyong punch Johnny in the head. "Stop this!!! Donghyuck is LITERALLY BY YOUR SIDE!"

Ten strokes Johnny's head and holds him into his chest. "But Ten smells sooooo good, TY, and he is sooooo soft." He talks slowly, like he is... well, like he is high. which if we think about it, is true, he is high on love.

"What the heck?!" Taeyong groans, those two are more troublesome than Donghyuck. "Ten, did you gave him another love potion?!"

Ten grins and shrugs. "Maybe."

In the kitchen Jaehyun is organizing the groceries, time to time he looks at the living room. Johnny is clinging on Ten like a koala.

"I don't get why you still doing that, he is already in love with you. If you want him to be clingy, just ask, why use a potion on him?" Jaehyun leans over the the island and rest his chin on his fist.

Ten looks at him while playing with Johnny's hair. "I know you are an Infirmi, but you live with two Lumen, I hoped you learned something."

Donghyuck gets to listen Johnny saying something about how cool Ten is when he speaks with the classic terms.

"Look, is more than making him clingy and feeling intense love for me. In this state he is more susceptible to me."

"You didn't put anything on Donghyuck's coffee, right?"

Ten shakes his head and stands."Chill, his only has vanilla and sugar. See you later, I'm gonna take this big boy to a concert tonight." He makes his boyfriend get up and they wave goodbye before getting out of the apartment and entering the one right in front.

Jaehyun get closer to Taeyong and hugs him from the back. "I hate when he calls me Infirmi, just because I don't have magic doesn't mean every Lumen can call me like that."

Taeyong laughs. "But, babe, that's what's means being an Infirmi."

"I know."

"Ten is not bad and he teach Hyuck how to control his dark magic."

Jaehyun snores and roll his eyes. "That's why you allowed him to make Hyuck like... 5 piercings!"

"The metal is an amazing dark magic catalyst and-"

Donghyuck cleans his throat to catch their attention. He leaves the now empty glass in the coffee table and looks with his eyes wide open at his uncles. They turn and face him, he is frowning.

"I have something important to tell you."

"You lost the bet? Jeno confessed that he is dating Jaemin and Renjun?!" Jaehyun says excited.

Taeyong shakes his head. "No, if one of them confessed is Renjun."

Before they can even start to argue about which one of the boys is more likely to admit that is dating the other two, Donghyuck rises his voice.

"They still thinking that they do a good job hiding their relationship, which is ridiculous with all the shameless flirting going on... but that's not what I have to tell you."

Taeyong and Jaehyun share an look that is a silent conversation.

"You know that we are perfectly fine with you wearing makeup, right?" Says Taeyong.

"And heels." Adds Jaehyun.

"Yes, and heels. so if you want to wear..."He scratch the back of his head. "skirts we are still going to be perfectly fine with it."

Donghyuck is taken aback. He blinks repeatedly. _what the heck is going on?_

"mmm, thank you... I guess. But is not that either. Someone saw me using magic today."

Taeyong gets a little bit Hysterical. Donghyuck whatches how he runs around the apartment looking for spells and potions recipes, but all he finds is that is illegal to erase someone memory without the council permission. And the last thing he wants is the council knowing this, they could punish Donghyuck. Just the thought of that makes him shiver.

"So we can't erase his memory?" Asks Hyuck

Taeyong shakes his head and sighs. "Where is he?"

"After he saw me he passed out (it was funny, actually) and I took him to the school nurse, and leave him there."

Taeyong falls in the sofa and stares at the ceiling blankly.

"The only way is ask him to keep the secret." Jaehyun says calmly. He hands Taeyong a cup of tea.

Donghyuck groans, but agrees. He goes to his room with another mantra in his head.

 _I'msofuckedI'msofuckedI'msofucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, did you know that the word susceptible is written the same way in English and Spanish? 
> 
> And if you didn't understood the terms (because I know that I suck at telling a story) a Lumen is a person with magic, and a Infirmi is just a normal human.


	3. t h r e e

Mark is alone when he wakes up, his head hurts and he doesn't know where he is, just that the bed is really uncomfortable. He tries to sit, but gets dizzy, so he stays laying down. A woman enters the small room he is in and now he knows where that is. he is in the nursery, he passed out after he saw Donghyuck... _crap_ , Donghyuck making a book fly into his hand.

The woman sits besides him. "Are you feeling good, Mr. Lee?"

It takes Mark a second to come back to the real world to answer. "Yeah, a little bit dizzy, that's all." _If you don't count the fact that my crush does some crazy shit._

The nurse gives him some pills to help the dizziness and tells him that she already called his mother to come for him. He takes the pills and nods, his mind is replying the "crazy shit moment", how he names it, over and over. Was he hallucinating? He wants to believe that.

But the next day Donghyuck acts weird around him, and by weird I mean that now he notice Mark's existence, his eyes piercing him all day. And that makes Mark hopes of hallucinations die.  
  
Donghyuck groans and hits his head with the desk. He didn't know how many classes they take together, until today —they are a lot.

He thinks that maybe he is going to take a rest from those brown eyes looking at him non stop when he practically runs out of the class room to find his friends and get lunch, but he is wrong.

Just when he takes his first deep breath in hours, Jeno leans over the table and whispers.

"There's a boy looking at you."

Donghyuck pretends to cry, almost cry for real, and squeezes his chopsticks. "I know, is been like that the whole day."

Renjun grins, but doesn't talks, he just eat some kind of hamburger he bought in the school cafeteria.

Donghyuck hits him under the table. "What?" he asks. "I know that that grin means something."

Jaemin caress Renjun's leg and frowns at him. Renjun shoves his hand away. Well, more like holds his hand and puts it aside.

"All of you are blind. That boy has been looking at Hyuck since I got here, and that was a year ago. I was staring to wonder if you ignored him or just were stupid. I guess is the second one."

Donghyuck sighs and turns around, he locks eyes with the boy. He reacts like a cornered animal, after a while he lift his hand and waves, a hint of what would be a killer smirk (if he weren't so nervous) on his lips. Donghyuck just frowns and the boy's smirk desapear, now a curse takes it's place. His eyes go to his friend for the first time, and stay there.

Good.

Now Donghyuck take his attention back to the trio sitting with him and eat pretending to be oblivious about how they are holding hands under the table. Seriously, they have to get better at hiding. Once (being honest, more than once) Donghyuck found himself in this situation: entering Jaemin's room, just to find the three boys out of breath, with their lips swallow and hair wild. They try to make him believe that nothing happened, just a really wild Jenga game.

He understands that they are afraid of what would happen if people know that they are dating two boys, so he tries to get them to know that he is ok with them having a polyamorous relationship. But they haven't get the memo yet.

Donghyuck doesn't know at what time the roles were inverted. He is the one looking at the black haired boy now. Is more obvious, thought, because a lot of teachers make him sit in the front row, he has to (literally) turn around to look at him. The boy is awkward, in a cute way, and is very conscious of his eyes on him. Is like he thinks every movement he does to not make something stupid.

which is true. We could say Mark is nervous, but that is belittle his situation right now. His crush is watching him shamelessly. Mark is very sure the teacher is saying something about politics and economic development, but all he is conscious of is Donghyuck looking at him while he chews his pen. He is sweating. _Great, and Dongfrickinghyuck is watching him sweat._

Normally Donghyuck is out of the classroom as soon as the bell rings. But not today. Today he stays until everyone in the room is out and Mark and him are the only ones who are left. Mark doesn't know what to do, so he stands. Just when he is about to get out, a hand holds his arm and he is shoved against the wall a little bit too hard.

Donghyuck holds him by the shirt and tries to look threatening. Mark notices that he has to look up to meet his eyes, but he wasn't wearing heels today, was he tiptoing? _Oh God, he is tiptoing._

Mark forgets how to breath, Donghyuck is _too_ close. He can feel his breath over his lips. He can see that his front teeth were a little bit bigger than the rest and make him look really cute, how his golden skin shines, the scar on his right eyelid and the piercing on that eyebrow. He can see his lips, pink and with gloss, parted and so close to his own.

"Are you ok? you are red." Says Donghyuck and he sounds truly conserned about him. He backs up a little and Mark stops feeling his breath. He miss the closeness already.

Mark nods. "You won't hurt me, right? or put a spell on me."

"Of course not..."

"Mark"

"Mark, is illegal to use magic on an Infirmi until I'm 20 years old, American age."

"American age?"

"I'm korean."

"Me too! well... I'm from Canada, but you get it."

"Do you speak Korean?"

"a little."

Donghyuck let go his shirt groaning. He pass his hands through his hair and pulls. Mark murmurs an apology in korean, thinking that the boy is mad because of his lack of knowledge.

"I'm getting off track." He says frustrated. He points at Mark. "What did you saw yesterday?"

Mark fixs the collar of his shirt, it makes more sense if he is mad because if this. "You mean when you made a book levitate?"

Donghyuck gets closer to Mark, this time is not violently, and says his name like a plead. He can't avoid to get all red and flustered again.

"Mark, I need you to pretend you never saw that."

Mark nods, he is not really thinking, how could he when he can smell Donghyuck's perfume from this close.

"I'm talking seriously, Mark, this is serious. If you tell someone, then the Lumen council would have to erase your memory and they would take me to some kind of fucked up magic aboard school for troublesome Lumen teens and-"

"It's ok, Donghyuck, I-I I will keep your secret."

Donghyuck didn't noticed when he started crying, but his cheeks are wet. He dries them carelessly.

"Thank you, Mark." He says before getting out of the class room, leaving Mark thinking about how beautiful sounds his own name in the others voice.

 

 


	4. f o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I guess.  
> But anyways, hi!!

Mark is a curious kid. So when he arrives at home —still having Donghyuck's voice resounding on his ears, his touch ghosting over his chest and just the memory of what felt having his breath over his own lips—, he does a not-so-deep-but-deep-enough search about witches, wizards and magic stuff. He finds weird shit on eBay (once even literally), blogs from people who swear to be able to do magic potions for anything, and even one blog dedicated entirely to licking rocks that where supposed to make people more likeable.

But he found nothing about the things Donghyuck said. Those "Lumen" people seem to care a lot about being occult. There weren't any myths or stories, or something from normal humans that acknowledge their existence. But now he had something that gave him an excuse to talk with Donghyuck, and (if he was able to get over the " _oh my god, he is so beautiful that I can't breath_ " part) he was going to use it.

In the morning he was feeling good, he practically jumped out of bed and he kissed his mom goodbye when he headed outside their apartment. He thinks that this is going to be a good day. When he enters school he pass by Donghyuck's locker, he smiles shyly at him and waves. The sun smiles at him... I mean... Donghyuck smiles back awkwardly. Mark feels his heart racing in his chest, and he thinks that maybe they can talk today, maybe they can get close now that _he knows_.

Or that he thought until he was at lunch, and things were just like before. Donghyuck was with the trio: Lee Jeno, from the dance club, Huang Renjun, from the art club, and Na Jaemin, from the drama club. And he was with Yukhei (from any club). Of course, now Donghyuck knows that there's a boy with black hair and brown eyes who likes to look at him when he thinks that he doesn't notices, but he does his best to ignore it. He had been like this the whole day.

So Mark does what he knows best: complain to Yukhei.

"Dude, He is always like this, I don't get why it bothers you today." Yukhei says eating his fries.

Mark groans from where he is hiding his head in his backpack. He takes it out, and Yukhei has to make and effort to not laugh at his poor friend. His hair is everywhere and there's a paper on his cheek that says something about not forgetting to get the groceries on his way back. Mark doesn't notices and Yukhei says nothing about it.

"Well... we kinda talked yesterday and I thought that maybe... maybe I had a chance."

Yukhei opens his eyes with surprise. "You talked to him?! and you still alive?!" 

Mark punches him. "Fuck you."

His friend chuckles. "Try again, you know? you still having a chance. Just talk to him again."

Mark looks across the cafeteria and see the boy that makes his heart go wild with just a smile. He is eating rice with meat, using the chopsticks like no one he knows. they locks eyes, and Mark's face starts feeling hot, Donghyuck grins at him and waves.

Yes... maybe he still having a chance.

-

They share the last class today. Mark was focused on it, just being conscious of Donghyuck's presence in the front of the class, but never actually looking at him. He has a plan, the most fallible plan in the history of plans, but at least is something.

When the bell rings Mark already has all his things on his backpack and is ready to stand. Is really rare that he is at the door before Donghyuck is, but he still being fast. Mark has to run a little to get to him.

Donghyuck frowns and starts walking a little bit slower. "Why are you following me?" he asks.

God, Mark is starting to think that he looks like a stalker. He pants, all flustered, resting his hands on his knees.

"I just wanted to... to.." the words get stuck in his throat. he looks up and sees that all Donghyuck's attention is on him. He straightens, cleaning his throat nervously, he avoids the other boy's eyes.

"You wanted to?"

"There's a math test on Monday... could... could you... mmmmm..."

Donghyuck cross his arms over his chest in a protective manner, he frowns again and lifts his chin. Honestly he looks powerful in this pose. That just make Mark even more nervous.

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Mark?" He asks low.

Mark shakes his head frantically. "No no no no, never!"

"then what?"

Mark looks at him with kicked puppy eyes. A part of Donghyuck finds it very cute.

"We have a math test on Monday, would you help me to study?"

Mark is an star student, a just As one. Well, most As an one B. But he hopes that Donghyuck is so oblivious about him that he doesn't know this little detail. See, the most fallible plan ever.

Donghyuck drops his arms, but still looking suspicious. "What if a say no?"

The black haired boy tries to not look hurt, but there is disappointment on his face.

"Oh... ok. Is alright." He says. This was the most likely to happen. But that doesn't stops the little burn in his chest to bloom. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Donghyuck nods, a little taken aback by how easy Mark accepted his answer, without any threatening. The boy really wasn't trying to blackmail him. He turns around and walks to the exit, but stops when he is about to go out. He remembers the look in Mark's face, almost heartbroken. He turns and runs back, hoping that Mark is still where he left him. He finds him halfway. He couldn't stop himself on time, so they collide. Mark holds Donghyuck to stop him from fall.

He is too close again, panting and flustered from running. The boy with rainbows on his hair holds him by the shoulders and shoves him back, just a little, so he can see his face. Mark has a surprise expression, colored in red.

"I will help you to study." He says, still panting. He separates from Mark and extends his hand, palm up, to him.

Mark just looks at it even more confused. Donghyuck sighs and takes his phone out.

"Give me your phone." He says handing him his. Mark's does as he says. Donghyuck writes something fast and then takes a picture. He gives his phone back, Mark sees that now he has Donghyuck's phone number saved as "사랑하는 혁" in hangul. _loving Hyuck_. And a selfie with it. 

He notices Donghyuck's eyes on him, and he remembers that he still having his phone in his hand. He saves his number on it (just as "Mark Lee" and a not so bad selfie), and gives it back.

"I'll send you my address later, let's start tomorrow if you want."

Mark just nods, still astonish by the fact that he has Donghyuck's number (Saved as "Hyuck"... should he call him Hyuck now? _that would be nice_ ).

 _Hyuck_ smirks and goes, this time for real. leaving Mark looking at the Donghyuck returning his sight from his phone screen.


	5. f i v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. 
> 
> Mmmmm... I kinda love Ten being a chill dark magic witch that invocates demons and stuff. 
> 
> And I should be doing homework right now, well, I'll do it eventually.

Mark can't stop smiling, at some moment his face starts hurting, but he doesn't care. He has Donghyuck's phone number and he will go to his house tomorrow, he has a reason to smile as big as he is right now. He looks at Donghyuck's picture one last time before calling Yukhei. He answers after a while, almost letting the call drop.

"Heeeeeeyyy." He says, and Mark just _knows_ that he is at Jungwoo's by his tone.

"Xuxi, I'm going to Donghyuck's tomorrow!!"

He listens a soft voice say something at the other side of the line ("is that Mark?" "Yes" "Hi, Mark!!!!") and Yukhei giggling.

"Say hi to Juwoos for me."

Yukhei voice is far when he says "Mark says hi, Juwoos." Then he goes back to Mark. "You said something about Lee, are you really going to his house?"

The conversation goes for what feels like minutes, but are two hours. It starts with Mark being the awkward whipped teen he is, then Yukhei asks something about his literature homework, then somehow they ended in an argument about which phone would each superhero have (they were unanimous about Tony Stark having iPhone, but spent enough time for Jungwoo to do some ramen fighting about if Wonder woman use Android or iPhone).

Meanwhile, not so far from Mark tossing on his bed, Donghyuck is in Ten and Johnny's apartment, painting runes in the walls and trying to not step on any fairy dust. The apartment is the same as the one where he lives with his uncle and his boyfriend (a big enough living room separated from the kitchen by and island, two rooms and a bathroom). but this was more magical. Donghyuck's apartment was very normal, the only thing that would give away that two Lumen live there are the books in Taeyong and Jaehyun's room, and some... weird stuff in Donghyuck's closet. But this apartment was different, Ten has shelves full of books written with runes right in the living room, the walls have paintings of Taro cards, and let's not begin with Johnny's collection of cards in a shelve beside Ten's potion ingredients.

It is so obvious that the apartment is full of magic that Donghyuck wonders how their Infirmi friends haven't noticed anything, but he guess is because if you don't know about magic, it just looks like goth stuff.

Donghyuck is drawing a really hard rune in the door when he looks at Ten, he's been silent for too much time, which is rare.

"Remember me why do _I_ have to do this with you."

Ten smirks and doesn't stop painting runes in the floor. they are starting to make the form of a cleaning rune.

"Because you are the only Tenebris beside of me, and I need your dark magic to kill the fucking fairies."

Ten hates fairies, they are small and noisy and leave dust everywhere, and if you touch the fairy dust you will have pointy ears for a week, itchy pointy ears. It doesn't help that every time Johnny is upset he attracts them, is something that happens with psychics, fairies love being around a mad psychic, god knows why.

"Is Johnny still mad at you?"

Ten snores, almost laughs.

"Nah, we're fine, we talked this morning and I promised to not use more magic on him. He just got a little bit upset because a minor demon I invocate last month ate one of his Tarot deck "

The Thai men leaves his pincel in a can full of water over the island, Donghyuck does the same. they go to the big rune in the living room floor and start singing a spell with a low voice. After a while the runes in the apartment desapear with a hissing sound and just the dust is left. They clean carefully, Ten puts some music and it lifts Donghyuck's humor.

He hasn't stopped thinking about why he gave his phone number to Mark. He came to the conclusion that is because he is cute, that's a good enough reason, at least for him. Also, he has to be in good terms with him. Mark _knows_ , he doesn't think Mark would tell his secret, but is better not take risks.

The next day comes fast. Donghyuck gets ready to school ( black on black clothes, spackles on his eyeshadow, some red lipstick just because he feels like it today and, why not? his heels boots). He takes a fast breakfast with Taeyong, takes his lunch and just before going out he says "A friend is coming over today, so please, don't be weird."

-

Mark is right in front of a door, is Donghyuck's apartment door. He has been trying to take the courage to knock the door for a ridiculous amount of time. When he is about to do it the door opens and he sees a chest, he looks up and sees the face of a man with brown hair and easy smile on his lips. The man was on his way out saying something in fast korean, Mark couldn't catch what it was.

The man looks at him with a kind smile, he looks like an older brother, Mark has the strange urge to call him "hyung" and it's been years since the last time he used the term, but the man just looks like a "hyung".

"Hello, who are you looking for?" He asks kindly.

Strangely, Mark doesn't feel nervous to talk to the stranger. "Is Donghyuck inside?"

The man shouts something to the inside, again in korean, and the only things he gets are Hyuck's name and boyfriend. He doesn't knows why, but the word makes him go red to his ears. He listen a door being open and Donghyuck shouting something along the lines " _he is not my boyfriend_ " and " _arent you supposed to be with Ten?_ " all in korean. _He is so hot when he speaks korean_.

The tall man gets out and enters the apartment in front, Mark gets to smell something too sweet coming from inside that apartment that he swears can't be food, but is being cook.

He returns his attention to Donghyuck's door and finds him there, just wearing an oversized sweater and shorts, no shoes.

"Don't mind Johnny, he likes to joke like that." Says Donghyuck smiling at him. He is not wearing any makeup, Mark notices how pink his lips are naturally and that he doesn't need highlight, he literally shines. _Maybe is magic_. Donghyuck moves aside and points to inside with his head. "Come in."

Inside everything is very neat and smells like vanilla. Mark doesn't know what he was expecting it to be, but surely not this... normal.

In the living room are two more men, one of them looks like he is not even real, he smiles at Mark.

"Hi, I'm Taeyong." They shakes hands.

the other is not far behind from the first in terms of beauty, he presents himself as Jaehyun. Before they can talk more Donghyuck holds Mark by the wrist and says "We are going to be in my room."

"Ok, don't close the door." Says Jaehyun.

"aha."

"Do you want something, Mark?" Shouts Taeyong when the are in the hallway, "Coke?"

"Coke will be fine, uncle Taeyong." Shouts Donghyuck for him.

Donghyuck's room is dark blue, with shelves full of CDs and vinyls. The walls are full of posters and some drawings he doesn't know what they are.

"Those are runes." Says Donghyuck when he notices that Mark is looking at one of the drawings. "Runes are like letters, but they mean a lot of things alone, even more if you put the right ones together, this ones are more for decoration than actual magic."

They start studying, Mark pretends not know most of the things, so Donghyuck has to explain them to him. Mark lifts his gaze and see him, his hair is everywhere and he has no makeup on. he looks so beautiful like this, comfy, in his room, even talking his mother language sometimes when he doesn't know how to explain something in english, laughing at things Mark says.

Not even after an hour Donghyuck closes his notebook and math book and says "This is enough for today, you learn fast, we deserve to chill." and stands to put some vinyl on his player. Mark puts his things in his backpack and sits cross-legged in the floor, where they've been studying this whole time.

Is some Queen album he never listened to.

"When you where born?" Donghyuck asks from nowhere. He sits in front of Mark and moves his head with the music.

  
"1999."

Donghyuck gasps and pretends to be embarrassed. Mark's ears feel like burning.

"Oh my God, you are my hyung, Mark." He says in a way that is half serious and half joking. "Should I call you Mark-hyung from now on?"

Now Mark's whole face feels like burning. It sounds pretty good coming from Donghyuck, more that he would like to admit.

"If-if you want to."

The boy just nods and leans on his elbows. He close his eyes and listen to the music, moving his head and feet sometimes.

"So you like Queen."

Donghyuck nods still with his eyes closed. "I really like them, is one of my favorite bands."

Mark giggles. "Actually, you do look like someone who likes 80s music."

"Don't you?" Now he is looking at Mark, his bangs back, letting his face at the world eye.

Mark shrugs. "I've just listened to the most famous ones."

Donghyuck's gasp is real this time, he looks nearly offended. He stands and does something with his player, another Queen song starts.

"Well, dear Mark-hyung, today you will learn more than math." and then he starts singing with Freddy Mercury ( _I want to break free from your lies, you're_ _so self satisfied I don't need you. I've_ _got to break free. God_ _knows, God knows I want to break free)_ at the top of his lungs. Is the most beautiful thing Mark has ever listened in his life. Donghyuck takes his hand and make him get up, he still singing, even dancing a little. It almost feel like he is singing for Mark, and his heart goes wild when he listens to Donghyuck's voice.

They keep doing that, singing and dancing to Donghyuck's favorites songs, is like heaven. Hyuck is sweating a little, laughing with all he has when Mark makes a ridiculous dance move just to get that from him. They fall in the floor panting, music still playing, and Mark looks at Donghyuck's face, red, he focus on his lips, parted, trying to get air, and thinks " _I really want to kiss him right now"_.

Donghyuck looks at him and smiles, for the first time he sees Mark and he doesn't find him cute, but... Breathtaking. Mark is sweating and flustered, panting hard, close to him, and he looks beautiful. Mark looks up at his eyes, then at his lips, and from nowhere his heart starts beating really fast. He bites his lip... and gets up. He takes Mark's hand. They keep dancing.

Outside, in the living room, Taeyong and Jaehyun look at each other with wide eyes. Taeyong just get up and puts his shoes on, Jaehyun follows him. He opens the door and goes to the apartment in front. Taeyong just has to knock twice before Ten opens the door. They can see Johnny cleaning a pentagram in the floor.

"He is listening to 80s music again?" asks Ten.

They nod.

"Come in, I've just made Pad Thai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> Lumen is a person with magic. There is a subdivision, Tenebris, they are the ones that have dark magic.
> 
> Infirmi is a normal human without magic. 
> 
> And a psychic is not an Infirmi, but is not a Lumen either. 
> 
> Love, me.


	6. s i x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... Again.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Normally they don't do this, they don't do things nearly close to this. But Jeno had practice for a presentation almost every afternoon this month, Renjun has an important competition coming up and the deadline to submit his work is not that far, and Jaemin got a main role in the school play and he has a lot to memorize in a short amount of time. So they haven't been able to see each other (alone) in three weeks, maybe even more.

We could say that the hormones are the ones to blame on why Jeno is pinning Renjun against the second floor boy's bathroom wall, with Jaemin behind him, when each of them should be in a classroom. They missed being like this, even if it is in a not-so-dirty bathroom at school, but they actually don't think about it.

How can you think about a spanish class when you have Jeno's lips caressing your own, soft and kind, and you can feel not just his weight over you, but Jaemin's too?

Or about the science homework you didn't finished when you are in the middle of the two boys you love, one of them holding you like you are one of the two most important things in his life, because you are, and the other kissing your neck needly, almost like he is trying to eat you whole?

Or about the book you had to read for literature when you can feel Renjun's hand looking for yours and resting your interlocked fingers on Jeno's hip, and how he shivers with every kiss and bite that you leave on the sensitive skin of his neck?

You just don't.

"Change." Says Renjun out of breath, panting over Jeno's mouth. With smooth movements they change positions, they've done this millions of times. Now Renjun is in the middle, pinning Jaemin against the bathroom wall, and Jeno is behind him, holding them close by putting his fingers in Jaemin's belt.

Jaemin sends him and smirk able to leave hundreds of people breathless, and Renjun is not the exception. "Hello, baobei." He uses the pet name because he knows that Renjun loves it, he loves listening his boyfriends talking in his mother language.

Renjun kiss him fiercely, almost with hunger, and he kiss him back the same way. Sometimes their lips separate and he can see Jeno's smirking at them, and he can't avoid leaning just a little more and peck him on the lips.

Just when Jaemin was about to get his turn to be in the middle, they listen the door being open and someone entering. They come apart quickly, looking more alarmed than the innocent people they are pretending to be would look like. They share some meaningful glances between them with wide eyes, a silent conversation ("the period in not over yet." "What is he doing here?" "We fucked up big this time, guys.") before looking at who entered the bathroom.

They notice that is the boy who Hyuck has been helping with math, Mark. Those two had been getting close the past few weeks, he sits with them in the cafeteria (with his noisy but funny friend, Yukhei), and crash at Hyuck's so often that Donghyuck's uncle does his lunch sometimes when he makes korean food. Taeyong's korean food is a piece of heaven.

Mark looks really awkward, moving his weight from a leg to another, not knowing if it is ok to look at them or not.

"Did I interrupted something?" He asks knowing the answer, "Were you guys making ou-"

Renjun fakes a loud cough. "We were helping Jaemin with his lines!"

Mark frowns, he lazily points at Jeno. "There are hickeys on Jeno's neck."

"I fell at practice yesterday." Jeno rush to say.

"You fell on your neck." Marks says with his voice full of incredulity.

Jeno sees side to side, looking for support in the other two boys.

"It happens more often than you think." Says Renjun.

Mark rises his hands in surrender, is obvious what was happening there, but if they weren't ready to say it, he won't say it either. He walks to one of the cubicles, just because he wants to get out of the awkwardness.

"Good luck with the play, Jaemin." He said before entering.

The trio, now outside of the bathroom, let a sight of pure relief out.

"I've told you a thousand times to not leave hickeys." Jeno lets out hardly.

"Sorry, babe." Jaemin apologize, trying to reach under Jeno's bangs, he need to know he is not mad (You cannot imagine how uncomfortable and hard is when just two of the three are mad at each other). The small grin on Jeno's face gives away that he is not really upset.

-

Mark is with Yukhei on the way out of school, he has a lot of homework to do, but he thinks he still has time to play fortnite at Yukhei's.

"Bro, my dad is leaving the city for like 2 weeks, and I have to take care of Chenle." Says Yukhei.

Now he definitely has time. Yukhei dad is rich, and not lives-well rich, but swims-on-money rich, and he leaves in a really luxurious penthouse. When he has to take care of his half brother (Chenle) he stays there and not with his mom.

"Are you going there now?"

Yukhei nods, a little grin that only comes with a plan appears on his face, but Mark loses focus on it when another grin appears in his sight, Donghyuck's. He is smiling at something on his phone, leaning on a wall.

"Wait for me outside, I won't take long."

Yukhei is about to fight, until he sees were Mark is looking. He nods, now his grin turning into a whole smile, and leaves.

Mark goes to Donghyuck. The boy notices him and smiles.

"Hi, Hyung!"

Mark cheeks turn red, like every time he calls him like that, he still not used. It's not like anybody had called him "hyung" before, is the way Donghyuck says it, like it is a pet name, like he is calling him "babe". That drives him crazy. He leans on the wall besides Donghyuck, ignoring the satisfaction in his face due to how easily he gets him to blush.

"Are you busy this afternoon?"

Donghyuck sighs. "Yes, I have to help Uncle Taeyong with Jaehyun-hyung. You know, now that Ten can't use magic on Johnny-hyung he proofs his potions on Jaehyun-hyung."

Mark still being surprised by how much magic is in those two apartments, and now in his life, and how easy Hyuck talks about it. He has to blink a couple of times to remember that is real. Magic is a part of Donghyuck, a really important part, and Mark loves every single bit of him, even this crazy bit.

"What it is now?"

"Youth serum, but he used cinnamon instead of unicorn horn (he is trying to make vegan potions) and now Jaehyun-hyung is seven years old."

Mark is about to have a small mental break down when his phone sounds. Is a message from Yukhei telling him that he is going if he doesn't get out now. So he says goodbye to Donghyuck and heads out.

He is welcome with the sight of Yukhei leaning over Jungwoo, kissing him more gently than people would think because of his personality. But all Mark can think about is w _hy does he has to jump into so many people making out today?!!_

Jungwoo notices him and he separates from his boyfriend.

"Mark!"

"Juwoos"

It seems that he came for Yukhei, as an romantic act, but now he was entering in that plan and the romantic part was out. With how difficult is finding a parking lot in New York is hard to have a car, but Jungwoo has one. They go to Yukhei dad's penthouse in it.

After ten minutes of silly jokes and radio pop, Yukhei screams "IM GONNA MAKE A PARTY THIS WEEKEND."

Mark tries to stop him, he just wanted to play fortnite in the super computer at his dad's penthouse.

"What about Chenle?" Aks Jungwoo.

"He will be fine, he just wants to hang out with his friend, the one who looks like a little chick?"

"Jisung." says Mark.

"Yes, him. If I let him invite him over, he won't tell Dad anything. I think Chenle likes him."

"What about the cleaning?" Mark adds, but there's nothing that will stop Yukhei from making that party, and he says something that buys Mark.

"I bet Donghyuck would love to go."


	7. s e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.  
> This is just me being bored (this whole fic is xd)

Donghyuck is welcome to his home by a tired looking Taeyong carrying a kid in his arms. The kid is holding him tight, burying his face on his neck, looking very happy to be in that situation.

"Thanks God you are here, Hyuck!!! I can't with him any longer!!!" Taeyong cries before Donghyuck could even say hi. He swears he can listen to every exclamation point in those sentences. Hyuck notices that his uncle spoke in english, which is weird when they are home, normally the apartment is an only korean zone (unless someone else is there).

"Why are you speaking english?" he asks while taking off his shoes and taking them to his room, having Taeyong with the kid following him.

"Jaehyun doesn't remembers how to speak english, when he was 7 he lived in Korea." Taeyong says like is the most obvious thing in the world.

" _Yongie, are you talking about me?_ " asks Jaehyun in korean, his face is still on Taeyong's neck. The man holding him says no, that is another Jaehyun, and the kid starts having a fit about not being the only Jaehyun that Taeyong knows (he is), and the poor Taeyong has to convince him that he is the most important one.

It takes a while. By the time they are done, Donghyuck took a shower and is drying his hair with a towel, he makes a mental note about redying it, now he is just blond, the colors are gone. He finds Taeyong struggling to leave Jaehyun in the sofa, the kid doesn't want to let go of him, holding onto him like a baby koala onto his mom.

Taeyong gives up and sit with him, then starts to sing low and fast, is more like rapping than singing (he raps spells most of the time). In just a blink of eyes Jaehyun is sleeping like a rock.

"Did you put a spell on him?"

"I HAD TO" Taeyong takes a deep breath, puting his hair back, he looks more stressed than usual. "I love him, but this is too much. He has a crush on me, kinda, a puppy crush or something like that" Donghyuck is about to laugh, but stops when Taeyong threads with selling all his vinyls on eBay. He hides it with a cough.

"Well, he is you boyfr-"

"He is 7 years old right now, is freaking awkward."

Donghyuck has to admit that it makes sense.

"I'm going to help Ten with the antidote, you take care of Jaehyun." He says before leaving the apartment.

The good thing is that Taeyong's spell lasts one hour (which gives him time to eat), the bad think is that when it washes out, Jaehyun looks around, still sleepy, and when he doesn't find Taeyong anywhere he starts crying.

Donghyuck runs to the living room (almost fall over his face) and sees the kid in the sofa, he doesn't know what to do in a situation like this, he gets awfully nervous when someone is crying in front of him.

"Where is Taeyongie?"

"He had to do some things"

Jaehyun frowns. "He left me."

Hyuck sit with him in the sofa, cross-legged. He looks at kid Jaehyun, is a chubby version of his adult self. He hopes the antidote is ready, or almost ready at least.

"I'm here with you."

"But I want Taeyong!" Jaehyun exclaims, very close to crying again.

"Do you like him?" Donghyuck asks. Jaehyun's plump cheeks turn pink, and he avoids Hyuck's eyes, "Is alright if you like him, but you have to wait until you are big enough." luckily, if Ten figures out what is the vegan equivalent of elf tears, that will be today.

"Do you think he is going to like me when I grow up?"

Donghyuck chuckles. "He will, a lot."  _He will love you._

Jaehyun smiles, but as fast as it came, it turns into an almost devil smirk. It makes Hyuck shiver a little.

"I told you who I like, now you have to do it too."

Of course it would be something like that, love confessions aren't for free. Ten even uses them as a form of payment with some demons —admiting his crush was hard for Ten before he and Johnny got together, now is easy as a non vegan luck potion. So of course little Jaehyun would like something in return, something Donghyuck isn't ready to give. Not yet. He has a name and a face in his mind, and his cheeks turn red.

little Jaehyun notices this and teases him.  
"So you like someone. Tell me who!!"

He sighs and cover his face with his arm. "I met this boy no long ago, he is really awkward and cute and I just _live_  to make him blush."

"what's his name?" Donghyuck looks at the kid, he is enjoying this too much. Hyuck wonder is he is going to remember any of this when he takes the antidote.

"Mark." It comes out easier that he thought, it went makes him smile a little. "Mark Lee, we have the same last name."

Before he can stop himself he is talking about how much he likes how Mark scrunch his nose when he laughs, and when he looks at Donghyuck's, just for a second, and then swallows, leaving Hyuck thinking " _do it, kiss me, Mark_ ", but he never does. When the door opens with a strong sounds, waking up Jaehyun (Hyuck didn't notice when he fell asleep).

"It's done!" Ten says happily, holding in his hand a little jar full of something blue. "Who could imagine that water with salt made by a really sad man would work as well as Sicheng's tears?"

Donghyuck is about to answer when his phone starts sounding. He excuses himself and runs to his room, where his phone is. He takes the call without really looking at it.

" _Hello_ "

The person calling him giggles in the line. "Hi, Hyuck!"

It's Mark. Donghyuck blushes remembering all the cheesy things he said about him, but he manages to make his voice sound as flirty as he can when he answers.

"Hyung, hi, I wasn't expecting your call."

"Oh... are you busy? do you want me to hang on?"

Donghyuck lays in bed. "No, is just... don't."

"Well, I was calling to see if you wanted to come to a... mmmm, it's a kind of party Yukhei is throwing this saturday."

"I would love to!"

"Great! I'll send you the address. see you on saturday."

"See you, Mark-hyung."

Hyuck swears he can see Mark's smile, or maybe is because he himself is smiling.


	8. e i g h t

Yukhei's partys weren't Chenle's favorite thing in the world. He just stayed in his room and tried to watch some YouTube videos with his door locked, so any lost couple could get in. When his clock marked the 11PM (normally the hour in which the party would start to get wild) he would put hear ear plugs and tried to sleep.

That was before Jisung. Now Chenle would have an almost exaggerated stock of snacks and drinks in his room, just for the two of them. Now he liked those noisy nights, because he got Jisung to dance at the music outside his room, he got lots of time to spend with him, without someone to make them go to bed.

This night was quite scandalous, his brother had gone over the top with this one. Yukhei had hired a DJ and everything, the penthouse was decorated with serpentines and gloves, all under the pretext that jungwoo had an B- in a test, so this party needed to be big for his boyfriend. But all that didn't bother Chenle, not with Jisung in front of him, with his cheeks red, because of what he just said.

 _"Lele... I-I—I think that I like you... no, I know it, I like you... a lot, and it's ok if you don't see me that way, I just needed to tell you how I feel, how I've been feeling for a while now."_ Jisung had said, shaking because of nervousness.

Chenle is elated, he takes Jisung's shaking hand in his own and then, because that small touch, he can't take being so far from him, so he throws himself at Jisung, making them both fall over the carpet. He takes the other boy's lips in his own, kissing him softly, just how his been wanting to do since he saw him smiling for the first time.

After the initial shock, Jisung manages to separate from Chenle's lips, and watch him with a question in his eyes.

"I like you too, idiot, a lot." Says Chenle not wanting to get away from those fuffly and so kissable lips. "So now that we got over that, can we please go on where we left?"

Jisung chuckles. "And where was that?"

"I think it was the part where a was thinking if i should bite your lower lip so you would kiss me open mouthed."

At that Jisung goes full tomato mode and nods. "Yes, I think we should keep from where we left." He says just before his lips meet others.

  
Outside Chenle's room Mark is not having the time of his life. Contrary of what he thought, Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin didn't came to the party with Donghyuck. They had arrived at 10pm, Jeno yelled something about to get the shit started and went for the drinks. It was almost 1Am and Mark hasn't seen Donghyuck anywhere in the penthouse. All he got to see in the few hours since he got there, were Lucas and Jungwoo making out like there was no tomorrow and nobody around, but everybody saw that; what not much people got to see was how the trio got slowly drunk, specially Jaemin.

By the time Donghyuck made it to Mark and started to apologise for being so late, Jaemin seemed to be really drunk. Taking his eyes from the trio, Mark looks at Hyuck, he is stunning, he displayed all his ability for makeup this night, he looked like he was out of some kpop music video. And he was wearing high heels sandals, not boots this time.

"Hyung!! I'm so sorry for being this late!" Donghyuck start saying, Mark is not yet able to connect his brain with his mouth, so he just makes some loose sounds, hoping them to mean _"it's alright, I know looking that good is hard, even when you are already perfect.",_ but he is not sure.

"Something happened with an invocation, and Ten needed my help." Donghyuck keeps talking, Mark is giving him all his attention, until something behind Hyuck catches his eye. It's Jaemin walking straight to the DJ in the corner, with Jeno and Renjun close behind him, trying to stop him. "I hope he learn his lesson and doesn't make a dull deal with-"

"LISTEN UP, EVERYBODY!!!" The music stopped suddenly and every looked where the voice came. It was Jaemin, standing on the DJ chair.

"Holly shit!" Was what Donghyuck said before running to stop Jaemin before he did something stupid. The Penthouse was crowded, so he can't get there fast enough.

"I'M BI" Yelled Jaemin. Donghyuck stoped, if that was all, then it was alright, Jaemin forgetting that he came out when he was 11 is stupid, but not what he was expecting. "BUT I'M EXTRA GAY FOR THIS TWO DUMPASSES RIGHT HERE." He pointed to Jeno and Renjun, who where in front of him, looking as perplexed as everyone else. "YES, YOU HEARD IT, I LOVE THEM, BOTH OF THEM. WE ARE A THREEPLE." Ok... now that was what Donghyuck was expecting.

"WE ALL KNOW IT, IDIOT!" some random person yelled back at Jaemin.

"YES, YOU ARE NOT SUBTLE ABOUT IT." Yelled other person in the crowd.

Jaemin blinked repeatedly. "Oh~" he let out before getting off the chair. "And here I was thinking a was being romantic..." Renjun and Jeno receive him in a tight hug, they tell him that he was romantic. Now, for the first time since they started dating, they kiss in front of everyone, they hold each other and don't feel they have to hide. Of course they think it was romantic.

Mark gets were Hyuck is, and taps his shoulder to get his attention. The now just blond boy takes his hand and makes his heart fly.

"let's go to a quieter place, I need to make a call."

Mark has the elevator key, so they go to the ceiling. there's anybody there, just the two of them. it is not much quieter up there, but there is a difference. Mark sees how Donghyuck takes out his phone from his jacket and call someone. When the person in the other line responds, Hyuck starts ranting in a fast amd casual korean, that's how Mark knows he is talking with his uncle. He doesn't catch a lot, so he decides to observe the boy hi has in front.

When Hyuck ends the call with a _"You are you annoying when you lose, TY... yes, yes, I won't go home too late... bye, uncle Taeyong!"_ he sees Mark looking at him and he puts his best smirk.

"You like what you see?" He asks nonchalantly, but it causes Mark to blush and low his eyes.

"What was the call about?"

"Uncle Taeyong, jaehyun hyung and I made a bet about who was going to admit that was in a relationship with the other two, and I won!" Donghyuck throws his fist in the air to mark his victory. Marks laughs.

"What did you won?"

"I I'm officially the aux king for two years from now on."

Hyuck puts his hands in his jacket's pockets and shivers, it's a little bit cold. He looks at Mark to discover that the boy is not watching him, but at the stars. He looks up too, but just for a second, the stars are bright, but Mark besides him is shining more than they are.

"You are really handsome, Mark." He blunts, just because he thinks that Mark needs too know how beautiful he looks right now.

Mark looks at him surprised, and tries to laugh his awkwardness away, he can't.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, you are really handsome." He gets closer to Mark, the distance in which he starts to think _"common, Mark, kiss me"_ with the hope that it will happen.

And this time it does, for Donghyuck surprise, Mark gets even more close (and tiptoe a little) to get to his lips and leaves a butterfly kiss on his upper lip, then another, and another, tasting the waters. By the forth he gets away, just a little, and sees how Donghyuck swallows, how his eyes tells him that is ok to go on, and he kiss him again, with more confidence this time (even if his hand is shaking a little when he holds Hyuck's neck).

Donghyuck melts in the kiss, it is so soft and so full of love and adoration, he can feel the care that Mark puts in every movement, wanting to take all he cans, but not asking for it. So Hyuck gives it to him, he holds Mark by the waist and turn the kiss more fierce, he rub his tongue against Mark's and swallows all the little moans that come from him. He takes the liberty to go under Mark's shirt and carers the skin over his hip with his thumb, at this Mark pulls his hair a little, trying to get him closer. But he ends the kiss, leaving Hyuck confused.

"Did it bother you-"

"NO no no no" Mark shakes his head, he is red, Hyuck have never seen him this blushed. "I liked it a lot, too much. that why I had to stop it... i-"

Hyuck caresses Mark's red cheeks and kisses them. "I get it, it's ok."

Right now Mark doesn't know what to do, he is Donghyuck's arms right after they kisses, and all his heart want to do is tell him how much he loves him, but he can't, not now.

"I like you, Mark, and I know you are in love with me or something like that, so... what do you say about getting out of here and grab some pizza? if you agree with that it will give you the title of "Donghyuck's boyfriend" and Johnny hyung will bother you to death... so, what do you say?"

Mark nods, he can't tell Hyuck how much he loves him yet, but he can do that. Mark receives a quick peck on the lips, and they hold hands on they way out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for almost leave this incomplete, I liked it too much for that, and now I'm kinda sad that is over, but well... I hope you enjoyed as much as I did. 
> 
> Remember stay hydrated, eat when you are hungry, hug if you want and share memes. 
> 
> Bye  


End file.
